


Go For Dummies

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a certain book on Ashiwara's shelf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go For Dummies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stillskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/gifts).



Saeki sits uncomfortably on a cushion while waiting for Ashiwara to bring him tea. He's not even certain why he'd agreed to this except that for all that the other man was telling him with words that he could say no, his eyes were begging and pleading. So he's here and waiting and bored out of his mind because Ashiwara takes longer to make tea than anyone that Saeki has ever met ever. So, instead of trying to lay out a game on the go ban, he turns to the bookshelf and starts snooping. Just a little, really. 

Ashiwara's always just so _nice_ to him, but they don't really know much about each other. They're similarly aged which is enough for everyone to expect them to be friends, but then there's Morishita yelling at him at every turn that there should be no fraternization with anyone from Touya Meijin's group. Saeki has long gotten the idea that Touya doesn't really push that as much as Morishita does. 

On the shelf are all kinds of books, really. Cookbooks, manga, biographies, and... "Go For Dummies"? It's a well-worn copy. Saeki pulls it from the shelf and leafs through it. There are dogeared pages and sections are highlighted. There's chocolate smeared on a page and some kind of stain along the bottom edge. Saeki starts creating stories in his head for why this book is here. It's how Ashiwara learned go by just deciding he would do it and forging ahead. It's actually his cousin's who left it here and Ashiwara is just waiting for another visit to give it back. He found it in a used book store on an auspicious day and bought it on a whim.

Ashiwara finally comes in with a tray of tea that is also packed with snacks, which incidentally all look homemade, and sees Saeki with the book. "Ah, my book!" 

Saeki wants to drop it and run and avoid turning this into some getting-to-know-you thing, but Ashiwara is just so damned likeable and he _likes_ that. He doesn't want to have to avoid him just because Morishita says so. It's not like Shindou avoids Touya, after all. So he asks, "Why do you have this?"

Ashiwara serves up the tea and smiles brightly. "I had a hard time with teaching at first. Ogata-san actually recommended this as a way to help. It's amazing, really. All I have to do is establish what the person knows and then this is a very helpful guide for what to teach them next."

Saeki nods and places it back on the shelf. "So, you wanted to play a game against me?" He gestured to the go ban he was kneeling beside.

"Yes! Go is great, but I've got other games if you'd like to switch things up a bit."

"I like go."

Ashiwara bowed his head softly. "Then we'll play go."


End file.
